


Fixing Things Up

by Estirose



Category: Sliders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade tries to fix things, even if she can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the mausoleums at the Italian Cemetery in Colma, California. And me coming down with the flu after that trip.

Wade stared at the remains of the glass door in the early morning light, removing slivers of glass from her jacket. The wormhole dropped them in some pretty strange and or awkward circumstances, but this had to be one of the saddest. She looked over at the guys. They didn't seem to care that they'd damaged somebody's mausoleum.

She straightened up one of the poinsettias that had been knocked over on their arrival. Behind her, she could hear Arturo speaking. "How long are we on this world, Mr. Mallory?"

Wade could hear the rustle of Quinn's jacket as he pulled the timer out. "Fifteen minutes."

"Can we get out of here? It gives me the creeps," the fourth member of their party said. "I don't like cemeteries."

"I doubt that any ghouls are going to pop out of the ground, Mr. Brown," Arturo replied.

"Wade, are you okay?" Quinn asked. She could hear his footsteps as he came closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just - fixing things up," Wade said. She knew she was going to cry. "Somebody has to."

Further shuffling of clothing as Quinn knelt beside her. He reached for her chin and turned her face gently towards his. "Wade, these things happen. It's not our fault that the wormhole landed us here."

Wade stared mutely at his incomprehension. "Sometimes we can't, and sometimes we can."

"And sometimes we do," Quinn replied. "Look at how many worlds we've helped!"

"I sometimes wonder if we did them any good," Wade said. "Whether all we're good for is making messes. Screwing things up worse. Who says that we're always right to interfere?"

"Wade," Quinn said. "There's a lot of places where we've done good. That communist world, that world where America never became independent from England..."

Wade looked at him. He'd dropped his hand. Sometimes he was so handsome and wonderful, but other times he was as dense as a rock. Sometimes men tended to be that way. "We've been to hundreds of worlds, Quinn. We've been involved in so many of them. We spend a lot of time judging them by our own morality and history, and then fixing them. But have we ever stopped to think that we might be making things worse?"

"We've seen them get better," Quinn said, as if trying to soothe her. The guys probably thought she'd gone crazy, that the sliding had affected her.

"We've seen people celebrate victories. That doesn't mean that the change is always good. I mean, look at eastern Europe after the collapse of the Berlin Wall. Everything was supposed to be wonderful now that everything's a democracy. Well, guess what? Things haven't gotten better."

Quinn still wasn't getting it, she could tell. He was probably thinking she was getting emotional over a glass door. "Come on, Wade," he said. "We don't have much time before the slide."

"We never do," Wade muttered to herself. She rose up slowly, feeling in her pocket for her money. It wouldn't be enough to pay for the door, but it was a start. The best she could do.

Somebody had to do it.

-End


End file.
